


Talk to Me

by lost_affordablespaghettigiraffe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crying, Deceit Sanders is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_affordablespaghettigiraffe/pseuds/lost_affordablespaghettigiraffe
Summary: Summary: Virgil and Patton visit their childhood best friends, figuring that nothing could go wrong. Although a flurry of shock ensues when they find out they're snowed in.Pairing(s): Romantic Logince (Main), Up to Interpretation Moxiety (Queerplatonic/Romantic), Background up to Interpretation Demus (They're mentioned in like, one paragraph)Trigger Warning(s): Beverages (Hot Chocolate), Banter, Kissing, Snowed in.Word Count: 5,474 words.Note: I am so bad at deadlines. I hope you like this, dear giftee, if you are reading this! ^^ 💕(I gotta say, um, we have a mutual love for Logince! I'd love it 'till I die and I'm honestly so glad I got you as my giftee lol. So sorry if I don't bring them justice, ah. Much love!)DISCLAIMER: I have no idea how snow works, I am so sorry.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Talk to Me

Roman stretched his fingers, hesitancy written all across his face. He bit the feeling away, his arms shooting upwards, gripping the calloused fabric in his hands, then he threw the curtains that adorned their place, and the scene that unraveled before him surely did turn out to be a disappointment.

"Roman? Anything wrong, kiddo?"

Roman huffed, throwing a side-glance at his dearly-beloved friend, Patton, a bitter expression stewn on his face.

"We're snowed in."

Christmas, ah, sweet Christmas. It was definitely the best time of the year, Roman's personal favorite. The yearly jingles, the carols, wonderful dinner, and the snow that would fall on their porch, draped over the land like a comforting blanket. How the weathery chill made the perfect scenario for cuddling up, bundling in soft and warm blankets, the fireplace flicking with earthly joy as it battled the winter, while a cup of hot chocolate snuggled in their hands. Roman liked Christmas, especially when he could see the mirth that would gleam on his friend's faces when they finally see each other, the glittering snow crunching beneath them, and how the intricately shaped snowflakes flow onto the ground. The snow fights they'd be caught in, snowballs on their faces. Hearing the laughter and soaking in the moment. It was picture perfect.

Now, Roman and Logan lived together, for reasons seemingly unknown. This, of course, caused some unfortunate mishaps, though nonetheless full of worth. Virgil and Patton lived in a humble apartment, away from the both of them. Cities and forests are not always friendly neighbors. But it's not like any of them mind. It seemed most like routine now - Even that they have to go on an 8 hour drive just to see their friends, but being met with the familiarity of their appearance is what they treasure the most.

And moments like that, included things like this.

Though it did not hold as much fortune as it normally would.

"Snowed in?" Virgil perked up from his position in the arm chair, his hair cast over the shocked gaze of his eyes, "You can't be serious. I have things to do at home!"

The complaints were definitely new.

"Yes, well," Roman jerked his hands, the metal that holds the curtain together shrieking to a close, and a perturbed expression was on his face, "I don't exactly control the weather, Mother Gothic, and we didn't force you to come over too, did we?"

Virgil groaned, launching himself back into the arm rest. Patton reached over, a chair away from him, and squeezed his hand, worry still etched across his features. Logan was not too far from them, comfortably seated with a book open on his lap, a cup of hot chocolate still warm in his hands as he gazed over at Roman, an eyebrow raised. 

Roman flopped down onto the seat he was standing on before, sliding down onto the cushion, arms crossed like a child who just found out Santa wasn't real. A pout was on his lips, and Logan gathered each and every willpower to push his thoughts away about kissing it. Regardless of his feelings, this situation was more dire than that.

"The news didn't say there would be heavy snow," Logan noted, sliding his gaze elsewhere, thoughtful, "Ah… I'm afraid we are stuck in quite the predicament." He raised his glass to his lips then, drinking from it in a slight sip.

Roman sighed, a blush settling on his cheeks, "Yeah, as if we've never gotten that, Captain Obvious."

"How mature of you." Logan retorted, his eyes rolling, then focusing on Roman in a pointed glare.

"Guys, guys," Patton puffed, and both of them turned their gaze to the elder, "We're getting nowhere if we keep on going like this. We have no choice but to wait for it to be over."

Patton was, unfortunately, right. What _would_ they even do anyway? Bicker until it stops? If that was the case, then they'd be there for awhile. And even if Roman liked the thought of talking to Logan for such a long time, he had to admit, boredom would eventually make itself known. Still, Roman huffed a breath, feeling his plan of snowfights fading into the back of his head. It stung, but that was okay. There were still other festivities they could indulge in when the snow is still going. And maybe, maybe even other things!

But that caused Roman to halt. _Other things._ A note of a reminder popped into his head, and he dragged hesitant gaze to Logan, his heart seizing tight in his chest.

 _Ah, right…_ _They were going to tell them today._

Roman suppressed a shiver, biting roughly down his lip.

_But, come on, this was not a great time to tell them that._

"Roman?"

Roman got snapped out of his reverie, Patton's call for him echoing in his mind like a hollow shell. He shook his head, and he could slowly feel the cogs in head churn.

"Ah- Yes, padre?"

"Something wrong?" Patton tilted his head, an eyebrow raised, and Roman internally cursed. Maybe he should think better of that more later, his face never really were in good shape when he let his thoughts get to him. _How do I..._ Snap. He had an excuse.

"Why wouldn't I be? There are still other activities we could be doing, and we wouldn't want to waste away as a golden time just as this, right?" He tried to muster up his most convincing grin, and relief blossomed within him when Patton beamed back at him. He mentally pat himself on the back. _Close call._

"That is true." Logan piped up from behind them, and he thoughtfully tapped a finger against his chin, "There still is the games, as you had planned before Roman. The food, and… Hm, have you set up the mistletoe yet, Roman?" Logan's tone was indifferent, but Roman caught the mischievous gleam that flashed in his eyes. Roman had to gulp down a squeak, he was thinking about their… plan too, wasn't he?

"Uh… yeah- Yeah, I did. Of course I did." He sputtered, instantly making a gesture of rubbing his hands against his face, a false act in distracting from seeing his embarrassing bright blush. He could see the nerd smirking, and he had to bite down on an exasperated growl.

"You dorks still like mistletoes?" Virgil grumbled from his supposed to be uncomfortable position, hanging from the chair face down into the floor, legs thrown over the backrest, and Roman caught sight of Patton's hands in his intertwined, "Isn't that too old for you? 

"Yes, well, Virgil, it is tradition." Logan snapped his books closed, and Roman was shocked at his revelation for a moment. Virgil emitted a noise of protest.

"Tradition how?" Virgil raised a brow, and the other two held the same confusion. The idea of mistletoes being tradition sounded absolutely absurd. Wasn't it practically unknown to other countries? Either that, or they were severely uncultured.

Logan's eyes twitched, seemingly in interest, "The idea originally originated in Greece. And for a rather long period of time, the mistletoe was considered a plant to increase the life and fertility of an individual." He starts, and that caught the other three's interest.

"Go on..." Virgil urged. 

"There is no direct reason as to why it is tradition." Logan adjusted his glasses, looking a bit uncomfortable under the guise of their intent gaze, "But some historians do believe it came from ancient Norse mythology, so to speak."

"Oh, wow," Patton piped up, albeit breathlessly, "That's so cool."

"Indeed it is, Patton." Logan hummed, before taking another sip of his hot chocolate, hiding his smile of pride, "For something as preposterous as kissing under some kind of plant."

"Hey, L?" Shuffling followed, "What exactly is the meaning of preposterous?" Virgil huffed from his place, falling back into the pillow headrest he'd set up for himself. How he managed to change in so many positions in under a minute, was beyond them.

"It means ridiculous." 

"Cool," Virgil released a sigh of breath, sparing a glance at his and Patton's joined hands, "Sorry, but, you know what else is preposterous? Us being stuck here."

"Oh, come on, Virgil, it can't be that bad," Patton reassured from above him, giving him a warm squeeze, "Besides, there is all four of us here! What could go wrong?"

"I could name exactly 74 reasons on everything that could go wrong, Patton. And you know this." Virgil tossed a disapproving glance up at the other, and Roman was surprised to see the man shrink back that little.

"I- I just think-"

A sigh. "Save it, Pat." Virgil stood up, ripping his hands off from Patton, he stood up, and he rested his weight heavily on his knees, his gaze never leaving the other, "We have things we have to do on our own. And we would gain absolutely nothing if we stay here, so please, let's just go."

"I don't know how to help!" Patton yelped out, frustrated tears threatening to spill on his cheeks, "I know we've been planning this for forever, Virge, but how could we get out? We're stuck!"

Virgil scoffed, crossing his arms, "Yeah, well. Stuck is an understatement."

"There is no need to argue." Logan interjected, a frown twitched on his lip. His phone was on his hand, and it cast a bright glow on his features. "My apologies, Virgil, but the both of you _are_ truly confined in our humble abode. Please, do not blame Patton-"

"Because he didn't do anything, I know." His hand was clasped flat on his face, hiding an exasperated glare, "But this wouldn't have happened if he didn't keep on insisting. Do you know how much we would have gotten done? I have things to do, Lo!"

Logan argued something that Roman failed to catch this time, submerging themselves into even more pointless chatter and white noise. Roman found himself getting more and more overwhelmed. Their voices were starting to overlap, cutting off the other, sharp, and cold. Only getting worse. It grew, and Roman insides twisted, his mind fending off of on what he thinks he should do. All of it was so _loud_. He can barely think. He slowly felt his mind slipping off, and he didn't have any coherent thought, all of it seemed to be so blurry to him. Unknown to him he took in a sharp intake of breath, mustering up words that only made sense to him.

"Everyone, shut up!"

Silence spread into the room, and the three of them swiveled their heads to meet Roman's eyes. The shock that settled on their faces felt like a dawning realization to Roman. Oh god, he was shaking like a leaf in the storm. The shaking on his lips was frantic, and his heart was furiously beating, his fists curled at his sides. His mind felt even more clear now, like water draining from a fish. A thought only screamed at him, then. The only first thing clear in his mind, cutting through all others.

_Run._

"I gotta go." Roman stood up, a shadow cast across his face. His fists were still tightly clenched at his sides, and Logan followed suit, worry filling his body.

"Roman-"

The name hasn't finished stumbling from his lips when Roman was suddenly right past him, his feet thundering the floor in a frenzied rush. Logan hitched his breath, and before he could say another word he heard a door furiously close. His hand curled tightly on book, a curse filtering itself on his mind, and he raised his head to share a quick glance at the other two.

"I'll follow after him." Logan resolved, a note of finality in his voice. Virgil and Patton did not protest, instead only settling on sending him a silent nod. Logan didn't wait for another answer, and turned on his heel, his feet advancing and rounding a corner until he was out of sight. No one said anything, the quiet holding an uncomfortable air.

"Patton…" Virgil awkwardly called from his place, shifting from foot to foot. Patton tried to hold down his flinch, turning his head to lock gazes with the other. Instead of a furious Virgil in his wake, he was greeted by the sight of Virgil biting down on his thumb instead.

"Yeah?" He answered, albeit quietly.

Virgil cast a glance at his side, regret etching on his face, "I'm sorry."

\----

Logan' heartbeat was loud in his ears, the footsteps that thudded from beneath him doing nothing to aid in his oncoming panic. Where did Roman go? He worriedly bit down on his bottom lip, his thoughts frantically bouncing off of each other, still echoing in his head as he searched from room to room. Maybe he should flip the light switch in the hallway, that way he could see better. But this was an urgent situation, and it is none of his concerns for now - Roman could be drowning himself in his misery, heavily influencing himself in cognitive distortions, blaming himself for things that weren't his fault, so who cares if Logan can't see a damned thing in the place? His breathing was evident in his ears, his eyes searching, and either he was slow or there were more rooms than he had remembered. He knew well enough it was the former.

His hand was a moment away from a doorknob that led to another room, and he could almost feel the rough metal, when he heard a sound. Logan perked his head up, straining his ears to pick up the distant shuffling, carefully shifting his position to stand upright, straightening his back, listening closely to where it's... he whispered a proclamation of 'yes' under his breath, _there._

He shook his head, trying his hardest to clear his still racing thoughts. _There_ , one room away from the current place he has occupied. It was so soft, so faint, he couldn't have heard it if he didn't try to. Something twisted in his heart, a full realization growing on him - Roman _really_ wasn't okay. And Logan felt like a fool for letting that slip through his mind. Everything in the room fell silent to him once more, and he let his feet wander at the entry of the room the sound held host of.

He could hear it getting louder now - Logan was sure he was crying. He steeled his breath to calm down, flexing his fingers at his sides. Stay calm, Logan. For Roman. He tightened it into a fist, and he raised his hand, briskly knocking on the engraved wood once, then twice, then thrice. He lowered his hand then, leaning in to gently place his ear against the door, his heartbeat aiding in his now growing calm, patiently listening for any more noise through the wood. He hoped Roman was faring alright, despite their… current situation.

The sound noticeably lessened when the third knock rang and faded across the room, and Logan found it harder to strain himself to hear it. Conflict inflicted itself into his mind - Did Roman think it is not okay to let people in? Logan worried so, but this was unfortunately normal. He silently noted that he had to teach Roman that it is perfectly alright. Otherwise, it would only become harder for the both of them. For future instances, for better, or hopefully not for the worst.

"Roman?" Logan called out, stern, but it did not hold any ill intent. He didn't mistake the hitch of breath on the other side of the door, and Logan's heart clenched. The voices that gave way into his head were unforgiving, unreasonable _reasons_ , but Logan willed himself to force it away, "Roman, are you in there?"

It fell into silence then, save for the breaths he heaved to calm himself down. Mere moments passed when he then finally heard shuffling, shifting, and he could feel Roman press against the door he held hostage of. Logan held his breath then, waiting.

"Logan?" It was so delicate, so small. Logan clenched his fists at his sides, a feeling covering his body. He felt so… a lack for a better word, protective.

"I'm here." He answered, softly, pressing his forehead against the wood. It felt so cold to the touch, but he did not care. He heard an intake of breath, and he could just imagine Roman doing the same action. And Logan ruefully wished he could take his hands in his. 

Silence settled, but it was not penetrative as it was before. Roman was collecting himself, and Logan knew this. He hoped he wasn't doubting himself that bit more, Logan knew Roman did not deserve that. Not any more than he had to endure already. 

"I'm sorry." 

Logan frowned, "Don't be."

"It's stupid, Logan." Roman argued, his breathing suddenly picking up, and he took in another breath, despite it being shaky, to calm down, "Illogical, as you would say."

"Falsehood." Logan firmly said, and Roman's jaw snapped shut, "If it was enough to make you upset, it is not illogical." 

"But… Lo-"

"There is no buts in this predicament, Roman." Logan sighed through his nose, "I can only presume that we have overwhelmed you. And you acted out in a way where it made sense to you, whether that be in, say, 'the spur of the moment,' or logically the rapid release of your stress hormone, where it has hindered your ability to react in a way that is proper to you. Or behave irrationally." Logan concurred, his finger circling the creases of the wood, deep in thought.

Stunned silence greeted him on the other side, and Logan stopped short on a clean-cut streak, "You're… huh, you're right."

"I'm always right." Logan spoke automatically.

"I know, I know, but…" Roman trailed off, a somber tone in his voice. Logan softened in realization, and he rested his knuckles against the door, his brows furrowed in deep worry.

He didn't really know what to say, but maybe... he figured he should communicate in a way where he knows best, so he asked, "Are you comfortable with letting me in?"

Silence. And Logan slowly noticed Roman did not answer. Logan took in a puff of air, ready to follow up in his revelation in something of comfort, saying that it would be okay if he said no, but the sound of the door being unlocked snapped Logan out of his reverie, sending a surprised look towards the doorknob. It was his only warning before something surged into his chest, arms winding itself around him, and Logan took a step back, the weight squeezing him into oblivion.

"Sorry," Roman breathed, his voice muffled on Logan's shirt, "I should have asked first." The arms that found place around his chest moved to unwind itself from around him, though a note of reluctance was hanging from it, and Logan felt something wet drop into his shoulder.

Logan blinked, once, twice. Processing. Before he made a soft sound of sympathy, wasting no more time to snake his arms around Roman's chest in turn, wrapping them close together, firmly, but not rough, "It is alright, Roman." He whispered, reaching a hand up to card through Roman's hair. The man below him indulgently sighed, slumping against Logan's body. The scent of Roman surrounded Logan, and he didn't mind it one bit.

"Sorry, I should have just… I-" Roman sputtered, before a sob tore into his throat. Logan shushed him, the soft whispers of reassurance being whispered like a light feathery touch between the both of them. Nonsensical patterns dragged itself from Logan's finger, following no coherent shape, soothing Roman's back in comfortable waves. The man below him breathed in the comforting scent of Logan once more, and he choked on a breath, crying against Logan as his heart seized painfully.

"It's okay, Roman… It's okay…" Logan buried his head beneath the crown of Roman's head, steadily sending gentle puffs of breath, and Roman felt himself calm down tremendously, his fingers clenched tight in Logan's garments. He rumbled a muffled laugh, as much as his tears allowed him, despite it being partly humourless.

"I'm apologizing for things I haven't even had the fault of, Logan." Roman admitted, fluttering his eyes shut. His heart was still heavy, another onslaught of tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, but he felt… calmer "Sorry you had to see me like this."

"Ah, and there you are again," Logan pointed out, slowly pushing Roman away enough to properly meet his eyes, "You know I do not mind." His eyes were soft. Patient, gentle, and so, freaking… attractive. Roman felt warmth seep into his cheeks, but he willed it away. Now is not exactly the best time. Not when you have tears brushing your cheeks and leaving tear tracks. Roman sighed.

"Just because I know it, doesn't make it any less better," Roman mustered, letting his hands fall. Logan cooed, bringing a hand up to brush away the glowing trails of Roman's tears. His grip on him did not falter, steadily holding onto Roman, helping it ground him, knowing this was all reality. That was all a good thing to Roman.

"I could name a thousand reasons," Logan hummed, leaning in to delicately nudge his nose against Roman's, "On why it is any better, my love."

 _My love._ Roman felt his breath catch.

That got a blush on his face.

His heart was fluttering, but Roman couldn't be blamed for, really. It wasn't his fault fell into such an unfortunate dispute for Logan. His passion held the wrath of those of a thousand burning suns. And Logan was snark as far as a refined human can go - His presence felt so grounding yet so alleviating. And Roman loved it. The brown-ish hue of his crimson filled eyes, the way it'd light up when something is within his interests' reach, the way his cheekbones could kill and, really, whose to say Roman was just simply weak, and gay?

All the same... whether if Logan had been physically attractive or not, it would have been just a matter of time before he'd fallen, really. 

"I can't believe I am saying this, because I would sound like a huge hypocrite, but you are such a sap."

"That is your strong suit, isn't it?" Logan let a teasing grin seep into his face, "And we are together. Theoretically, it was only a matter of time."

Roman laughed, the sound tumbling from his lips feeling so natural. He pushed away from Logan, a hand dropping itself down into the other's hand, and they intertwined fingers near instantly. Roman raised his free hand to push a playful nudge against Logan's ribs, chuckling radiantly as he did so. Though Logan barely moved, a crack of a grin played on his lips.

"Illegal, I'm suing you." Roman shook his head, an ebb of disappointment etched into his face, though his smile outrageously betrayed him. Logan raised a simple brow, tilting his head in a sly grin.

"Oh? And what crime did I commit, perhaps?"

"Making me smile," Roman snickered, leaning in to rest his forehead against the other's shoulder, "Dork."

"Truly, a heinous crime." Logan sarcastically trailed out, though Roman did not mistake the genuine smile that rests on his lips, "This will haunt me for days to come. Whatever shall I do?"

"Kiss me, maybe?" Roman blurted out, raising his head. 

The distance between him and Logan were even closer now. A blush was suddenly present on Logan's face, and Roman couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows, a mischievous smile stretching on his lips.

Logan laughed, rolling his eyes, but it was his only warning before his soft lips meet Roman's, in a surprising sense of longing within it. Roman froze, and so did his heart. Emotions took place in his body, creeping up to him and making him itch. Roman visibly sagged, leaning more towards Logan, deepening their kiss. And he reached his hand up to cradle Logan's face, relief clouding his mind. His heart was undeniably full, and the surge of passion that was shared between them was so gentle. With a sense of purpose, poised. Ethereal in the way Roman could not describe.

And Roman found himself wanting more.

It left as soon as it had started, and the both of them did not know who pulled away first. Roman's arms were winded around Logan's neck, and Logan's hands were planted on his waist. They were catching their breath, and for a moment, neither of them didn't say anything. They knew they didn't need to. All of the things they didn't have to say were written all across their face, but still…

"I love you." It slipped out of Logan's tongue before he could stop it, and a growing heat warmed on his cheeks. Roman blurted out a shocked laugh, instinctively leaning in to place a small peck on his nose, before he regarded Logan with a giddy, contentful gleam in his eye.

"I love you too." A smile eased it's way into Roman's lips, and both of their hearts filled with so much love. The hall melted itself into quiet, but neither of them seemed to care. The whole world felt like it was slipping away from around them, and it was just the two of them left, and nothing else mattered. They stared at each other like they were the most valuable thing in the universe, a treasure, the most beautiful carved piece of glass molded into a human being, and the thought of the other returning the sentiment only warmed them once more. Glee filled their hearts, and tears, happy tears, threatened to slip through their eyes.

"Are you done yet?"

Roman never thought he could jump that high. A yelp encased itself in the room, and he was ripping his hands away from Logan's in mere moments. Logan was no better than him, the most reddest blush ever to have warmed on his face stealing away the appearance of his skin. Their hearts were beating wildly in their ribs, and they saw Virgil and Patton across the hall, holding two different expressions of a pleasant grin on their faces. 

It was a silent standoff. Nobody moved. Oh, no. When in the world did they get here. A heavy feeling caught in their throats, and Roman awkwardly coughed, raising his hand to cover the noise. Logan moved to clear his throat, his hand reaching up to his tie to adjust it, resolving in his decision to explain the other two what was going on. But Roman was throwing his arms up in the air before he could get a breath in.

"I swear, you guys." Roman's blush was very evident on his cheeks, "This isn't what it-"

"We both saw and overheard everything, Roman." Virgil cuts in before he can get to another word, though he wasn't really sure about the 'everything' part. He looked quite pleased for being a person who just saw his two best friends kissing, "So there is no way of getting of yourselves out of this. No escape."

Roman was ready to protest, visibly conflicted, different emotions spreading through his face like wildfire. He rolled his tongue then, thoughtful for a moment, before finally settling on hanging his head, a sigh passing through his lips.

"Alright, alright. You guys deserve to know. We'll explain, in a moment."

\----

"Dee did what!?" Patton gasped, a hand clutched to his chest.

They were all settled in the living room now, all sprawled out on the floor, comfortably tangled within the blankets Roman and Logan had the courtesy of offering. Hot chocolate was all in their hands, and they were all in different positions. Roman had the fortune of telling the tale first, only stopping once in awhile for Logan's part of the story. The snow outside was still fluttering, maintaining a constant speed and direction, like a whole moment was not exchanged when they were away. Yes, it sent a chill, but that only meant more blankets and hot chocolate. Which was amazing for all four of them.

"I know, right?" Roman dramatically flourished in the same fashion, almost shaking his hot chocolate in the process, "He set us up on that date! That sly, sneaky snake. I still need to thank him." His voice held no malice, only fond exasperation from their dear friend, who did not have the chance to come over. He distantly wondered on how he was doing. With Remus, perhaps?

"Of course he did." Virgil piped up from beneath them, taking a bitter sip of his cup, "We were betting to see how the both of you would end up in the end of the year. He told me you'd guys go kissy kissy, and roll off into the sunset." He rolled his eyes, "Guess he cheated. _And_ I owe him that twenty five bucks."

Roman snickered, and Logan moved to adjust his glasses, effectively hiding a slight smile under his hand. Patton reached down to pat down on his shoulder twice, a sound of sympathy emitting from him, "There, there." 

"Well, it's not like I'm that worried." Virgil shrugged, taking another sip from his cup to hide his growing blush, "Plus, I did expect you two to come together anyway. I was just against him, because it's not my business to interfere with you guys."

An aww sweeped over the trio, and Virgil's blush really was evident this time. He cast his glance away, and Patton was beaming positively from above him, a hand sneaking down to intertwine both of their hands. Virgil was sure to die on the spot. This was fine.

"So, are the two of you going to…" Logan interrupted, a brow raised, subtly gesturing to their hands. They both hitched their breath in unison, a wild blush unraveling itself on their faces. Roman suddenly laughed from across them, raising a flailing hand to clasp down on Logan's shoulder. 

"Well, ah, look who switched places." Roman was grinning from ear to ear, Patton awkwardly shifting from knee to knee under the guise of his gaze. Virgil, on the other hand, was on the verge of combusting.

"It's not what it-" Virgil started, but when the both of them raised both of their brows in unison, it effectively cut him off. He huffed a sigh of resignation, hanging his head, "There's no escaping this, is there."

All three of them break into sudden choruses of laughter, filling the room with the joyous noise. Virgil was still gruffed from beneath them, but a slip of the tiniest bit of a smile was present, his hot chocolate settled on the floor as a sleeve was pressed against his mouth. Virgil sits up, blowing a tuft of hair across his face, and Patton's arms encircled themselves from around Virgil's bottom half, his cheeks pressing against his. Virgil let out a surprised yelp, but before he could react any more, two more pairs of arms squished him. Soon enough, they were all surrounding each other, a tangle of limbs in their wake. It was supposedly uncomfortable, but truly, none of them were.

Virgil sighed in an exaggerated manner, stretching his arms to hug them all back, and he pressed them all closer. A grin was stretched on his face, and the three of them mirrored it, sinking in the joyous warmth of each other. The snow did not change still, unchanging beyond them, but everything felt warmer around them. The air did not hold as much ice as it had before.

"I love you guys." Roman whispered, and three voices greeted him in return.

"We love you too."

And they all sank into silence once more. 

They knew they'd be around there for awhile, embracing, soaking in the moment. But soon, they'd let go, and Virgil and Patton would tell the tale of how they got together. They'd bicker, laugh, and be perfectly content in the moment. Then they will all be caught in the flurry of activities, exchanging gifts, indulge themselves in banter, as the snow poured and fluttered out the window. The mistletoe will hang over one of the two couples, hanging straight from a fishing rod, and snickering will try to hide from behind them. The snow will begin to melt soon, and as they will share their goodbyes, they soon wave at each other. One from a porch, and one from a car window. And as the other drives out from their view, they all excitedly wish the next Christmas comes quickly, and they would all see each other once more.

But for now they stayed, their breathing steady, and their hot chocolate still warm enough for them to drink. 

And that, was more than alright among them all.


End file.
